


Binsenweisheit und Erkenntnis

by DerThies



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerThies/pseuds/DerThies
Summary: Nachdem ich seit Monaten als Guest hier heimlich herum gegeistert bin, möchte ich euch an meiner Existenz teilhaben lassen😅🙈Vor längerem habe ich etwas geschrieben (für mich 😅) und werde es mit euch teilen. Das ist Drohung wie Versprechen. 🤭😂Kann keinesfalls mit den hier vorhandenen Geschichten mithalten, aber so what 😅Falls ihr vom Lesen Augenkrebs bekommt, ich hab einen guten Anwalt *kicher*Euer Lenny
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Binsenweisheit und Erkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich seit Monaten als Guest hier heimlich herum gegeistert bin, möchte ich euch an meiner Existenz teilhaben lassen😅🙈  
> Vor längerem habe ich etwas geschrieben (für mich 😅) und werde es mit euch teilen. Das ist Drohung wie Versprechen. 🤭😂  
> Kann keinesfalls mit den hier vorhandenen Geschichten mithalten, aber so what 😅  
> Falls ihr vom Lesen Augenkrebs bekommt, ich hab einen guten Anwalt *kicher*  
> Euer Lenny

„Der kluge Mensch, so glaubt es mir, der redet nicht und trinkt sein Bier.“ Thiels Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach, dabei lag er doch schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf seiner sündhaft teuren Matratze.

Den Abend hatten sie gemeinsam ausklingen lassen. Sowas taten sie häufig. Solche Abende erfüllten Boerne ganz und gar. Manchmal hatte er sich früher eingeredet, dass er niemanden brauchte, dass er gut alleine zu recht kam und sich erst recht nicht von irgendwem abhängig machen wollte. Das war anders geworden. Wie so vieles.  Vor langer Zeit war der verschlossene Hanseat in sein Leben getreten und hatte dieses, so wie ihn selbst, wie ein Tsunami überwältigt und mitgerissen. Heute wusste er besser denn je, dass er jemanden brauchte, dass er eben nicht so gut allein zurecht kam wie er es gerne hätte und vor allem wusste er dass er sich eben sehr wohl abhängig machen wollte!  
Thiel war der sichere Hafen für jegliche Belange und das war wie ein Privileg.

Der jüngste Fall war seit heute abgeschlossen, recht zufriedenstellend und unkompliziert hatte Frau Klemm in der Pressekonferenz verlauten lassen und daher hatten sie sich heute Abend zur Feier des Tages das ein oder andere Gläschen gegönnt. Im Falle seines Nachbarn das ein oder andere Fläschchen.

„Fläschchen.“   
Ein ersticktes Lachen. Wieder kam ihm Thiels Binsenweisheit in den Sinn und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto vortrefflicher fand er diesen Spruch. Sein Nachbar Thiel war klug, zweifellos, wenn auch auf eine vollkommen andere Art und Weise. Reden tat er auch nicht viel und wenn Boerne das ganze im Zusammenspiel betrachtete, fragte er sich ob nicht er selbst etwas falsch machte.

Er war schlau, raffiniert, intelligent und wortgewandt. Präziser ausgedrückt: Er redete viel zu viel und warf sein Wissen um sich. Thiel war still, hatte Ahnung, aber nicht das Bedürfnis jedem alles auf die Nase zu binden.  
Alles war wunderbar so wie es war, aber manchmal wünschte er sich gegen sein Naturell, er hätte etwas von Thiel. Außerdem wünschte er sich Thiel hätte auch ein paar Charakterzüge von ihm. Das offene Extrovertierte zum Beispiel, das würde dem verschlossenen Thiel ganz sicher gut stehen. Also vermutlich. Wenigstens wüsste Boerne dann endlich woran er bei ihm war.   
Sie schliefen miteinander, hatten sogar richtig guten Sex, doch auch nur ein einziges Mal darüber gesprochen hatten sie nie. Das alles ging jetzt schon monatelang so und mit jedem Mal fühlte es sich weniger befriedigend an. Der Sex war das zwar wohl, aber das Drumherum nicht mehr so. Boerne wollte sich wirklich trauen. Er wollte seinem besten Freund zu gerne endlich auf den Kopf zusagen, dass er ihn nicht nur als 'Amuse-Gueule' im Bett schätzte sondern noch weitaus mehr. Die Hoffnung dass Thiel von selbst einen Schritt auf ihn zu tun würde, glich aber der Wahrscheinlichkeit, die Menschheit würde endlich vernünftig und Kriege verloren an Notwendigkeit.

Morgen da war auch noch ein Tag. Sowas sagte man nicht nur so, das entsprach ja auch aller Realität. Boerne drehte sich auf den Bauch, strampelte die Bettdecke weg und entschied sich dazu, morgen wieder darauf zu hoffen, es endlich zu wagen, bei Thiel die Hosen herunterzulassen. Nur dieses Mal nicht sexueller Natur.


End file.
